


The Sinners' Escape

by ushijams



Series: Cigarettes, Sins and the Things in Between [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Bittersweet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, HQSwiftWeek2020, M/M, Smut, Song: I Know Places (Taylor Swift), Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/pseuds/ushijams
Summary: Oikawa Tooru knew that Ushijima Wakatoshi was never his. Just the mere act of putting their names in the same sentence is a sin itself, but is it really that bad to want him?
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Cigarettes, Sins and the Things in Between [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925791
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	The Sinners' Escape

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, special thanks to Kuya Jhe for beta reading this fic, can't thank you enough for this. Second, I hope you guys will enjoy this. This is the prequel to my fic "Illicit Affairs" I hope you guys can read it too!

> _ Something happens when everybody finds out _ _  
>  _ _ See the vulture circling dark clouds _ _  
>  _ _ Love's a fragile little flame, it could burn out _ _  
>  _ _ It could burn out _ _  
>  _ _ 'Cause they got the cages, they got the boxes _ _  
>  _ _ And guns, they are the hunters, we are the foxes _ _  
>  _ _ And we run _   
>    
> 

Oikawa Tooru knows that all of this will surely lead to failure. He knows that at some point, he would have to let go. Ushijima Wakatoshi, the man beside him on his bed, was never his. Heck, despite how close they are right now, even if they are only centimeters apart, God knows they are actually light years away from each other. Firstly, Ushijima Wakatoshi had it all; he is the man that every woman and even other men would kill for. He is an heir of one of the biggest developers in all of Japan, the future CEO. He is rich, talented, and a God. Ushijima Wakatoshi is clearly the heaven everyone sought after and it is just common sense that he would be with someone of the same level too. Instead, he is lying on Tooru’s bed.

Oikawa Tooru wouldn’t say he was the lowest of the lows either. He graduated university with honors, completed his master’s degree despite his young age, and became a successful writer. However, all of these are nothing compared to Ushijima. All of his accomplishments mean nothing. No matter how many copies of his books sell, no matter how many of his blogs and commentaries become trending, Ushijima Wakatoshi will still be out of his reach.

Oikawa Tooru knows that it’s only a matter of time until Wakatoshi’s parents put an end to this  _ “stupidity” _ ; he knows Wakatoshi’s mom, and he knows their frequent accidental meetings are nowhere near accidental. It is a warning — a threat — and whenever they meet, her eyes pierce through him, like an eagle is eyeing its prey. The cancellation of his manuscript’s publication, all the problems he encountered at work, none of it are accidental; it’s Wakatoshi’s mom telling him to stay the fuck away from her son.

His heart broke when it was publicly announced that Ushijima Wakatoshi is in a relationship with Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kiyoomi is from the family who owns the Sakusa Group, known for their big and world class hospitals and healthcare establishments. He is also a famous doctor. Who is Tooru? A writer who hasn’t even made it that big yet. A person who had to rely on scholarships while juggling various part-time jobs just to finish his education. How can he ever compare to the Sakusa Kiyoomi? Not to mention, Sakusa Kiyoomi is Ushijima Wakatoshi’s  _ childhood friend and first love. What if he is just a rebound? What if Wakatoshi only stayed because he does not have a choice, and now that his first love is back then Wakatoshi will have to leave him too _ ? He is far from stupid though. He cannot count the times that  he contemplated whether he should stay or just leave the man, but he also cannot count the times he hopelessly failed.

Tooru shifted on the bed, wanting to get out to fetch himself a glass of cold water, but the arms of the man beside him stopped him from doing so. Wakatoshi hugged him tight, making him feel so precious, as if he is the world to him, as if he is the only thing that matters. “ _ Ushiwaka-chan, I’ll just drink water. I need it to keep my skin youthful, you know? _ ”

“ _ Even if you are dehydrated, you will always be beautiful.” _

__

_ “S-Shut up Ushiwaka-chan! You just want to hog me up to yourself.” _

__

_ “And what if I do? Do you have a problem with that?”  _ Wakatoshi said as he hugged Tooru tighter, planting soft kisses on his neck and whispering sweet nothings.

“ _ S-Stop, Ushiwaka-chan! Let me go, I’m thirsty. And stop kissing my neck, your morning breath sucks.” _

Tooru came back to his bedroom and saw Wakatoshi still in bed, so he approached the man to join him,cuddling with the big baby that he adores. There was silence in the room, no one daring to talk, because they know that the moment someone opens their mouth, nothing good will happen. They stayed on the bed as is, entangled in each other's bodies, comforting each other with the warmth that they offer. Tooru had countless things that he had been thinking about, but the man beside him, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is all that matters. Everyone might go against them, he might be vilified for loving a man that is not his, but he does not care.

“ _ Your birthday is coming; do you want something?” _

__

_ “Hhhhmmm, you know I don’t want you to give me stuff, you know?” _

__

_ “But you know why I don’t like you giving me stuff either, right? I just don’t like it when your mother thinks that she is right, that I am just after your money…” _

__

_ “Tooru, listen,”  _ Wakatoshi flipped him so that they faced each other. The man’s hands cupped his face as he told him,  _ “It doesn’t matter what my mother will say. I know you are not like that. Once I find a way, I will properly introduce you to my family and friends.” _

__

_ “You know it won’t happen right? They forced you to be in a relationship with that Sakusa guy; surely they will force you to get married too.” _

__

_ “No. If I will have to marry, it is only to you baby, just give me time please, I don’t want you to worry.” _

__

_ “Ushiwaka-chan, I already know what I want.” _

__

_ “What is it baby? Tell me.” _

__

_ “Can we have a vacation, please? Just the two of us.And when I say vacation, we won’t think about work and family. Just for 3 days, please.” _

__

Tooru saw the hesitation in Ushijima’s eyes; he knew that what he was asking for was too big for Wakatoshi to grant. His heart was broken.The man can give him all the material luxuries that he wants but to ask him for time is almost impossible.  _ “You know, it’s okay if we can't. I understand that you’re busy and…” _

__

_ “Where do you wanna go?” _

__

_ “Wait, what?! You mean?” _

_ “Yes, I’ve been dying to have a break too, and what better way to spend it than to spend it with you?” _

__

_ “I-I-I never thought you’d say yes,”  _ Oikawa said as his tears fell. He cannot believe that Wakatoshi just agreed to have a vacation with him.

_ “You know I’d do everything for you right? I love you, Tooru.” _

__

_ “I love you too, Ushiwaka-chan.” _

__

_ “Now stop crying baby, I hate to see your pretty face stained with tears,”  _ Wakatoshi said as he wiped Tooru’s face, coaxing him with vacation plans and trying to make him forget about all the things that they will soon face.

__

* * *

__

After a series of Tooru filing for a leave and Wakatoshi conspiring with his friends _ — _ Tendou, Kenjiro, Semi, Reon, Yamagata and Goshiki _ — _ so that he can leave without his family and Kiyoomi suspecting him, the two are finally ready to board into a plane to start their journey and run away for a while. Instead of staying in a five-star villa in Maldives or a resort in Bali, the two of them decided to stay in Bantayan, a small Island north of Cebu in the Philippines. Tooru had visited the place before to get inspiration while he was soul searching. The moment he docked at the port, he instantly fell in love with the coastline, and he wanted Wakatoshi to see why he fell in love with such a small town. The place is not that known yet, away from the buzz of paparazzi and gossip. A perfect getaway. It also helps that it is relatively cheaper than Maldives and Bali, since Tooru insisted that Wakatoshi should not pay for everything.

After dropping their things in the hotel room, the two went on a day trip and visited various interesting locations near the area: a mangrove forest, an old church, a cave and a couple of beaches on the island. The couple took many pictures, mostly Tooru forcing Wakatoshi to smile and take a selfie with him. Chances like this do not come often, and who knows when will be the next time that they will have a getaway again. _ It might even be the last time that they will have a getaway _ . The two are off to their last destination for the day.

_ “We call this place The Ruins, sir.This used to be a house that was ruined because of a storm.This place is also a cliff diving spot. Good thing it's high tide today” _ the tour guide explained.

_ A house that was ruined because of a storm _ .  _ Funny.  _ Tooru thought to himself. It is as if it’s reminding him of their situation.  _ If their relationship is a home, will it survive a storm? Or will it shatter them like it did to this place? _ But his deep thinking was cut off when Wakatoshi approached him.

“ _ Baby what are you thinking? Come on let’s dive! You said you're looking forward to this, right?” _

__

_ “Stupid Ushiwaka-chan!” Tooru stuck his tongue out playfully at Wakatoshi. “I’m looking forward to seeing you scared, but I don’t want to do cliff diving.” _

__

_ “No fair!” Wakatoshi frowned at him.“I won’t go cliff diving if you won’t join me Tooru.” _

__

_ “But Ushiwaka-chan!” Tooru pouted, both of his hands clinging to Wakatoshi’s arm.“This is so scary!” _

__

_ “Why would you be scared? I will hold your hand. If I fall, I will fall together with you. Let’s jump into the ocean together baby.” _ And with that, Tooru’s fears are gone.They removed their shirts while keeping their shorts, and Wakatoshi got their GoPro ready to record their first cliff diving together.

_ “Hey baby, are you ready now?” _

__

_ “I’m still scared, Ushiwaka-chan.” _

__

_ “I already told you baby, just hold my hand and I will hold you too. I will never let go, I promise.” _

The two of them had a running start before they jumped. Tooru felt a mix of emotions. His heart raced from the fear and adrenaline of falling.Closing his eyes, he can feel his heart beating.But the moment he opened his eyes, he saw Wakatoshi being so close to him, and he could feel the man’s arms holding him tight as their bodies plunged into the blue ocean. They stayed underwater for a while, still holding each other. Tooru felt calm, as if no one could disturb his peace. When the two of them went into the surface gasping for air, Tooru opened his eyes and met those of Wakatoshi’s. The man’s olive eyes were looking at him with mixed emotions that he cannot decipher.Love? Hurt? But this is no time to think of the life that awaits him. Tooru kissed Wakatoshi: one that’s filled with all the feelings that he wants to convey. Wakatoshi responded to the kiss, opening his mouth for better access, their tongues dancing along, playfully fighting for dominance.

_ “I love you so much Ushiwaka-chan, I don’t want to lose you ever.” _

__

_ “I love you too Tooru, I will do everything for you.” _

* * *

__

The couple went into MJ Square, a place on the island that has a variety of restaurants and bars. They feasted on crabs, scallops, and other seafood that are popular on the island. The two also enjoyed the live performances of the band as they sang various love songs. The moment they returned to their hotel room, the two of them were beyond exhausted. They took a bath together inside a bathtub filled with water infused with rose petals and essential oils. Wakatoshi held Oikawa, with the latter’s back against his chest. They tried to wash each other’s bodies, being gentle with each other.

They were drying each other when Tooru was surprised by Wakatoshi, who lifted him bridal style. He slowly placed him in the bed, and that’s when he realized the setting of the room. There are scented candles everywhere, roses and the lights just the perfect shade and brightness.

“ _ I thought you were tired?” _

__

_ “I am, but not too tired to do this to you.” _

__

Wakatoshi wasted no time and attacked Tooru’s neck.He sucked it firmly, with the intention to leave a mark. Wanting the people to realize that the man below him is his. He licked Tooru’s ear lobes while palming the hardness between his length. 

“ _ Baby, turn around for me please.” _

Tooru obeyed without a second thought. Wakatoshi then grabbed a bottle of lube and coated his fingers, as well as the hole that was presented to him. He inserted a finger, preparing Tooru for his cock. Wakatoshi continued on fingering his ass while Tooru moaned and whimpered, praising Wakatoshi’s skills. Another finger was added inside Tooru’s hole and he felt as if he was in heaven. Wakatoshi expertly curled his finger inside, grazing Tooru’s spot, making him scream.

“ _ Baby I can’t wait, I need to be inside you now. Are you ready?” _

Tooru nodded, and without further ado, Wakatoshi drilled his hole. The two of them knew that they would not last long. Wakatoshi then abused Tooru’s spot, hitting it again and again, making the man below him see stars.

“ _ I’m coming, Ushiwaka-chan! Pour it all inside! Cum inside me, please!” _

_ “Me too baby, I’m so close.” _

Wakatoshi continued his punishing thrusts into Tooru’s spot, his pace becoming more and more erratic, almost out of sync. _ “I’m coming now baby.”  _ Wakatoshi poured everything inside Tooru’s ass as Tooru came into the sheets. 

“ _ Happy Birthday, baby.”  _ Tooru cannot help but cry, this is the best birthday gift that he has ever received. He smiled at Wakatoshi.

_ “Thank you Ushiwaka-chan…” _

Tooru knows that the moment they come back to Japan, everything will never be the same. But for now, they will take solace in this very moment. 

> _ Baby, I know places we won't be found _ __  
>  _ And they'll be chasing their tails trying to track us down _ _  
>  _ _ 'Cause I, I know places we can hide _ _  
>  _ __ I know places, I know places

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you have comments and suggestions on the comment section and [twitter](https://twitter.com/ushijams)


End file.
